Edgar Rose's Journal
Edgar Rose's Journal is an interface item in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition that contains information about the game and other important stuff. Description is accessed from the main menu of the game. The Journal contains detailed information on every character, location and weapon in the game, all adding up to 365 pages total. The title page heading is "Journal of Edgar Rose". A small number of pages are available from the start of the game. Players can unlock more pages by purchasing items from shopkeepers, completing missions in story mode and Bonus Mode, and playing Showdown Mode. Sections Edgar Rose's Journal is divided into the following sections. The table for each section lists journal pages and the means of unlocking them. In some cases a page may be unlocked either by an accomplishment or by an item. In these cases, both methods are listed. Heroes The section heading on page 2 is "Heroes of the Wild West." Page 3 is titled "Legends" and shows images of the five heroes from this section. Side Arms The index of this section is on page 24. Page 25 shows a collage of images. Each page is unlocked by acquiring the weapon featured on that page. See the individual weapon articles for details on when and where they can be acquired. Long Weapons The index of this section is on page 42-43. Each page is unlocked by acquiring the weapon featured on that page. See the individual weapon articles for details on when and where they can be acquired. Throwing Weapons The index of this section is on page 68. Page 69 features a drawing of the four thrown weapons labelled "Projectiles". Each page is unlocked by acquiring the weapon featured on that page. See the individual weapon articles for details on when and where they can be acquired. Ugly Chris' Gang The index of this section is on page 78. Page 79 features a picture of the gang. Basset's Miners The index of this section is on page 90. Page 91 features a picture of the miners troupe titled "Wade Basset's Miners". Wanted Dead or Alive The index of this section is on pages 106-107. Mexican Army The index of this section is on pages 168-169. Marston Family The index of this section is on page 186. Page 187 features some images from Jack's past. The Forest People The index of this section is on pages 194-195. Good and ungood people of Gold Town The index of this section is on pages 218-219. Contestants in the Battle Royale The index of this section is on page 242. Page 243 shows an advertisement for the contest titled "Fastdraw Contest" with the subheading "Test your metal!". Employees of Gold Town The index of this section is on page 250. Pictures of each merchant are on page 251. American Army Legendary Places The index of this section is on pages 284-285. Each page is unlocked by visiting the place depicted on the page, generally by completing a chapter in that location. Frontier Battles This section contains player statistics for up to six player profiles. Trivia *There are number of discrepancies between the character's names in the journal and those in the game manual and end credits. Harvard Coskie, for example is just referred to as "Naked Miner" while Mr. Kelley's name is spelt without the second "e" (Mr Kelly). Category:Templates Category:RDR Category:Books